Romeo meets his Juliet Part 2
by Kittyphasing
Summary: The Xavier Institute is having a masquerade party and the Brotherhood shows up. Lance sees Kitty and the two start seeing more of each other. Takes place after Accension. Major Lancitty


Kitty was in bed and had her radio on which helped her go to sleep.

There was nothing good on her stations so she turned the dial to all the different stations and stopped on a hard rock station.

"You're listening to local stuff with John Gasher". Said the DJ.

"We have a song here by a guy by the name of Lance Alvers".

Kitty was shocked and turned the volume up.

"It's a Smile Empty Soul Song titled For You.

Kitty listened to the lyrics of the song which were

**I waited for you  
  
I died inside my own head  
  
and I'd die again for you  
  
I'm faded and tired  
  
completely uninspired  
  
and I'd die again for you  
  
so kill me with the love that you won't give to me  
  
and pack the wound with salt I want to feel it bleed  
  
I'm searching for reasons  
  
to keep away the demons  
  
and I'd die again for you  
  
I wish you were near me  
  
could feel it when you hear me say  
  
I'd die again for you  
  
so kill me with the love that you won't give to me  
  
and pack the wound with salt I want to feel it bleed  
  
you wanted me to crawl so now I'm on my knees  
  
why's it always have to be me  
  
that's always left out to burn and  
  
I'll never learn.  
**  
Kitty had tears streaming down her face because everything the song said was how Lance felt about her.

She felt every word Lance sung.

When the song ended the DJ said we have an audio message from Lance Alvers".

The DJ pressed the play button and the audio recording came on.

"The song is dedicated to a girl. Lance said.

"The interviewer said "what is special about this young woman Lance"?

"She was the part I was longing for". "The part that was missing in my life."

The interview ended and Kitty turned the radio off.

She sat in her bed looking at the ceiling thinking about Lance.

Kitty quickly fell asleep and dreamed about when she was being Held by Darthun.

She dreamed when Lance battled his once old buddies to protect her.

She dreamed when she was on the train and Lance held her in his arms and never put her down.

Kitty woke up with a burning sensation in her arm.

She rose up from her bed and realized she was in love with Lance and it wasn't crush.

It was her burning desire to be with him.

She just was too afraid to admit it to anyone.

Morning came and all the students got up from their rooms and headed down stairs.

Kitty and Rogue were the last two to get up.

Kitty changed into her pink one button sweater and blue jeans.

She tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

Rogue changed into her green sheer blouse and black skirt.

She brushed her hair and Kitty and Rogue went downstairs to meet the other students.

They walked into the conference room and sat down where all the other students were sitting.

"Good... now that everyone is here. Said Xavier.

"I wanted to tell all of you that you have worked so hard I think you need some type of reward, so I have decided on a masquerade party".

Everyone cheered.

Kitty's mind was drifting and she was thinking about when Lance pushed her out of the way from a falling statue.

"Is there something wrong half-pint"? Asked Logan.

"No I'm fine". Kitty said and she headed up stairs to put a costume together.  
  
Everyone at the Institute was getting their costumes together for the masquerade party.

"This should be fun for the students". Said Professor Xavier.

"If you ask me it's a lot of kids getting in trouble". Said Logan.

"You were once one of those kids Logan". Said the Professor with his hands folded.

"Yeah glad that's over". Said Logan and he left the room.

Upstairs Kurt was reading his favorite comic book and bumped into Rogue.

"Hey watch where you'll going blue boy"! Said Rogue.

"Oh sorry Vogue I was at the best part of the vook Vatman just caught the Joker:"

"So Vogue what are you going as for the party" Said Kurt closing his book.

"I'm not much of a party person". Said Rogue.

"Vogue everyone needs to loosen up vonce in a vile even you". "Kurt".

Rogue began but Kurt had teleported out before she could say anything.

"He did that on purpose".

Rogue said under her breath.

Rogue walked to her room the one she shares with Kitty.

She went inside and Kitty was in the room sitting on her bed putting her costume together.

Constructing her costume kept her mind on something else and gave her mind time to relax from the song Lance had sung that was going through her mind all day.

Her costume consisted of a white tank and a long white skirt.

She was making wings out of wire that was covered with panty hose.

She had a bag of white feathers that she glued to the pantyhose.

Rogue walked over to her vanity and began brushing her hair.

She turned to Kitty and said "You going as an angel".

"Yeah said Kitty."What are you going as"? Kitty asked.

"Nothing" replied Rogue sharply.

Kitty stopped gluing and straightened her pink sweater.

"Oh come on it will be fun".

"You can be what you ever you want to be". Said Kitty.

Rogue moved a strand of hair that was falling into her eyes.

"I'll think about it". Said Rogue.

"Good" Said Kitty and she went back to making her wings.

"I hope I can finish this in time." Kitty said while biting her lip.  
  
At the Brotherhood house Lance was playing his electric guitar.

Blob was eating a sandwich, Pietro was taking a nap, and Wanda was sorting her clothes.

Toad was trying to catch flies. "This bums yo, the X-geeks are throwing a party and where stuck here in bored's ville".

"Then let's rock the place". Said Lance with a smile.

"He just wants to see his pretty Kitty".

Said Pietro with his eyes closed.

Lance became angry and set his guitar down.

He put his hands out and created a tremor turning the couch over with Pietro in it.

Wanda came downstairs you'll need costumes since it is a masquerade party".

Pietro was pulling himself out from under the couch.

They all came over to Wanda.

"I have costumes but you'll have to adjust them to your needs." Said Wanda.

"Thanks my Crimson cutie maybe you can be my princess". Said Toad.

Wanda became irritated by Toad's comment and threw him into a wall.

Everyone watched Toad get thrown into a wall.

Wanda left them with the box filled with costumes.

"Isn't she beautiful"? Said Toad.

They all rolled their eyes.

Pietro pulled a Greek toga.

Lance pulled out a shiny silver shirt and pants.

Blob pulled out a large green shirt and black pants.

Toad was the last one to pick something out it was crown and a robe.

"I knew she thought I was a prince". Said Toad smiling.

The boys spent day after day making their costumes.

Lance attached metal plates to the shoulder and chest of the shirt.

He used his boots from his Avalanche uniform and made a metal helmet.

When he was done he had made a Knight costume.

Pietro was done in a split second making the toga a solid gold color and making a wreath of gold painted leaves to be worn around his head.

When he was done he made his Sun God costume.

Blob was helped by Toad putting a belt on his costume.

He made a giant costume.

Toad didn't have to do anything to his costume because it was the right size.

The boys cheered because they were done.  
  
Days had gone by and it was finally the day of the party.

Everyone was putting their costumes on.

Rogue decided to go and went as one of Dracula's girls she wore the costume that she wore in the Dracula play.

Scott came down the stairs as a cowboy and Jean came down as a Princess, Kurt came down dressed as a Joker and Kitty as an Angel.

The recruits were all in different costumes.

The institute was crowded with people wearing costumes.

Music was blaring which made Logan leave and the adults went up stairs.  
  
The door was suddenly kicked open by Lance Alvers and the rest of the Brotherhood.

Wanda was behind them dressed as Morgan le fey. "Who invited them"? Said Kurt. The Professor came down from hearing the commotion.

"Ok Lance ....why are you and the Brotherhood here"? He said while folding his hands.

Lance turned away.

He didn't want to tell the real reason why he came that he came because he was in love with Kitty.

"We want to party". Said Toad answering the Professor's question.

"Fair enough since I see you have costumes".

"Professor"! Said Scott.

Professor touched Scott's shoulder and said "Relax anyone with a costume is welcomed.

"Now let's give them a chance.

The boys proceeded in and Blob went over to the table of food.

Soon everyone went back to dancing.

Pietro scoped out some girls and started dancing with them and Toad followed Wanda why she tried to find someone to dance with.

Lance stood in the middle of the floor holding his helmet.

He started to walk to the back of the room when he saw a girl with long brown hair dressed as an Angel coming down the stairs.

It was Kitty.  
  
His heart began to beat rapidly and he walked immediately up to her.

He lowered his head and took Kitty's hand and kissed her hand.

Kitty's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lance". Kitty said. Now her heart was pounding.

They stared at each other for the longest time.

A fast song was playing. "Lance do... you like want to dance"? Kitty asked.

"Sure". Lance replied.

When they got up to the dance floor a slow song was playing.

Lance wasn't into pop songs but because he was with Kitty he would make an exception.

The song Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden was playing.

Lance put out his hands and Kitty took them.

She moved in closer to Lance and rested her head on his chest.

He put his hands around her waist.

They danced to the rhythm of the song. Lance heart was beating loudly.

Kitty could hear it.

She put her hand up to where his heart was.

He put his hand over hers and their eyes locked.

While Savage Garden was playing Kurt, Amanda, Tabitha and Rogue went up to the DJ and slipped him a note with a song on it.

Back to the dance floor.

"Lance I'm glad you came". Kitty said.

"Me too". Said Lance.

The song was cut short when the song was changed suddenly to Scandalous by Mis-teeq.

Kitty moved out of Lance's arms and moved to the beats of the song.

She was letting the rhythm run through her body.

Lance just stood there watching.

"Lance want to dance?" Kitty asked.

Lance said "another song". and Kitty took his hands and led him to a table.

"Didn't you want to dance" Lance asked.

"Not without you". Kitty replied.

"We'll dance to the next song". Said Lance.

"Okay" said Kitty.

"See I told you all that Lance wouldn't dance to that" Said Rogue.

"Your right Vouge". Said Kurt.

"What will he dance to"? Asked Tabitha.

"This". She said handing a cd to the DJ and told him what song to play.

"We have an announcement... Will Lance and Kitty report to the dance floor." Said the DJ.

"What's going on here"? said Lance

Kitty took Lance's hand and walked to the dance floor.

"Lance and Kitty this song is only dedicated to you". Said the DJ.

"The DJ pressed play.

The song started playing and Kitty quickly remembered this was a song that was played at the concert.

The song was Heaven's a Lie by Lacuna Coil.

They listened to the words which were

**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall in decay  
  
Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here  
  
Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie  
  
Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free**

**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you**

**Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here**

**Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie  
  
Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free  
  
Set me free your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free**

Lance listened to the beats and found himself moving to the beats with Kitty in his arms.

Kitty was shocked at how well the rhythm of this song seemed to flow out of his body.

Lance put his hands around her waist and they were moving to the song.

Kitty put her arms around Lance's neck and they moved with the song.

Lance spun Kitty around and dipped her.

She just held on to Lance and was moving with his steps.

She closed her eyes and they forgot that anyone was watching them.

Everyone was watching especially the Brotherhood.

Their dancing was seen as an art form.

"Hey when did Lance learn to dance"? Asked Toad.

"He's been holding out on us". Said Blob.

"And you thought you had the moves". Said Wanda looking at Pietro.

"Oh that sounds like a challenge". Said Pietro.

Wanda just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Pietro quickly forgot about the challenge when Sandy his date kissed him.

Back on the dance floor

"I feel like I'm in heaven"? Said Lance looking into her eyes.

"I... do too She replied blushing.

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Do you like ... want to go outside"? Asked Kitty shyly.

"Yeah". Said Lance.

Kitty led Lance to the doors that led outside.

She took his hand and phased them through the doors.

When they got outside Lance went over by the pool.

Kitty stood beside him.

"So Kitty has being with me been so bad"?

Lance asked while running his fingers through his hair.

"No". "Being with you makes me feel special".

Kitty replied.

"You're the only one who makes me feel special". Said Lance.

Kitty ran to Lance embracing him.

Kitty held onto him tightly and Lance held on to her.

She stared into his deep brown eyes and a cold chill went down her back but it felt good.

"Lance I heard your song". She said.

His long bangs falling into his eyes.

"You did". He said.  
  
"Did you like it"? He asked nervous.

"I loved it". "It was like being in the audience of your concert when I first heard you" She said.

"Lance where did you learn to dance like that"? Asked Kitty curious

"Rogue". He replied.

"What"? Kitty said.

"A bet was made by Toad and Pietro that know one could teach me how to dance".

Rogue when she was part of the Brotherhood challenged Pietro that she could teach me how to dance."

"Pietro agreed to Rogue's challenge.

"Well Rogue won the bet and the rest is history". Said Lance.

"Well I didn't know Rogue was so talented." Kitty said.

"Lance I never felt that rush before when you held me during the song". She said.

"For a brief moment I felt we were back in the medieval times dancing".

Lance just smiled and looked at Kitty.

Her long bangs were falling into her eyes and he pushed them away.

Lance leaned closer to her and their lips drew closer.

Their lips finally touched and lasted into a long passionate kiss.

They broke away from each other when they saw the lights go off in the mansion.

"I better go". Lance said.

Kitty pulled Lance shirt and said "I don't want you to leave".

Lance smiled and tilted her chin up to his face and said "I'll be back".

She watched him leave and join the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
Kitty went back into the mansion and changed into her nightgown it was pink and made of a t shirt material.

She tied her hair up into its signature ponytail.

She couldn't get to sleep and the time was now 12:30.

She heard a rumble and went onto the balcony and found a red rose on the banister.

She picked it up and smelled the fragrance from the rose which was a sweet smell.

She looked down and Lance had made a stairway of rock leading up to her.

She was shocked.

"Lance what are you...

Lance put a finger up to her lips saying "Sh".

He offered his hand out and she placed her hand in his.

He lifted her over the edge of the balcony and onto the rock stairway.

They slid down the rock and got into Lance's jeep.

"Lance where are we going"? Kitty asked curious.

"You'll see". He replied.

Kitty made her lip pout.

Lance kept driving.

Kitty fell asleep from the drive.

Lance touched her shoulder "Kitty we're here". He said.

She yawned and got out of the jeep.

"Lance where are we"? Kitty asked.

Lance took Kitty's hand and they walked up a hill.

When they reached the top of the hill Lance said "Look up".

Kitty looked up and saw a starlit sky.

"It's beautiful". She said.

Rain started to fall on them.

She was getting drenched.

Lance took off his leather vest and covered her with it while his black t- shirt continued to get drenched.

Kitty held onto Lance and he pushed back her hair and kissed her lips.

They were both getting completely drenched but didn't care because they were together.  
  
Kitty broke away and said "Lance why didn't you stay with the X- Men"?

He looked into her blue eyes that were becoming bluer.

Lance turned away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It didn't fit. Kitty".

"Xavier's place is too good for the likes of me".

"Didn't you want to stay with me"? Asked Kitty.

"Believe me Kitty I wanted to stay with you".

"I stayed in the infirmary room all night. To make sure you were ok." He said.

She looked at him.

"Lance when I heard your song all I could think of was you. But I didn't want to get caught by the others that I was trying to contact you.

But now I don't care I just want to be with you". She said.

"I wanted to contact you but I didn't want get into a fight with Summers".

"So I had to find another way to get my feelings out to you".

"You did get through to me". Said Kitty.

"The Professor says there is still a place for you". She said optimistic.

"Maybe to the Professor trusts me.

"But the team would never trust me".

"In their eyes I'm shit".

"Don't say that Lance.

I trusted you and still do".

Kitty said as she ran to him nuzzling her face into his shirt that was wet.

"Lance I owe you my life when you saved me from Darthun". She said.

Lance ran his fingers through Kitty's hair pulling the hair tie out letting her hair fall down over her shoulders.

She raised her head "Lance we're getting older I'm a nineteen now and will be graduating from Bayville this year we have to stop drawing battle lines".

"I know Kitty". He held her closer.

The rain came down harder and Lance just stared at Kitty.

Their lips touched and lasted into an unending kiss in the rain.

Lance and Kitty got into his jeep to dry off.

Kitty stretched out and let her head rest on Lance's lap.

He ran his fingers through her hair which made her fall asleep.

Kitty suddenly woke up when she heard the radio.

"Morning beautiful". Lance said.

Kitty just smiled but quickly remembered the time his radio which said 4:30.

"Lance I need to get back".

"I'm like in so much trouble if they see me." She said.

"I swear Kitty ... Xavier's doesn't let you do anything.

"It's the weekend after all."

"I know but they're the rules". Kitty said.

Lance his hands behind his head.

"What good are rules if you can't break them? He said.

Kitty was getting a comb out of her bag to comb her hair.

Lance touched her arm and said "Do you resent staying with me"?

"No I had a really great time she said blushing.

Lance started up his jeep and headed for the institute.

Kitty woke up in her own bed and remembered Lance had driven her home.

She phased herself into her room. "Juliet get in late". Said Rogue.

"How did you know"? Kitty asked worried.

"I saw you go onto the balcony.

Don't worry I won't tell.

I think it's clear that Romeo has more than a thing for you.

Kitty turned shocked.

"And I think it's clear you do too" Said Rogue.

I think it is about time you took a chance".

"This gives you and me something in common". Said Rogue.

"What's that Rogue"? Kitty asked.

"We are both in love with the opposite sides".

Kitty just smiled.

She went to the window and looked out.

She said "My only love sprung from my only hate".

At the Brotherhood House

Lance was lying in his bed.

"So when did Romeo come back". Said Pietro.

"Go away Pietro"! Lance said while pulling a blanket over his face.

"Mystique will have your head if she knew you were out romancing with the cat". Said Pietro.

Lance pulled the blanket off his face and concentrated and created a tremor from the ground making pieces of ceiling fall down.

Pietro left with super speed avoiding a falling piece of ceiling. Lance went back asleep.  
  
He was dreaming of a mutant named Omega Red awoke and made destruction.

The X- Men fought but were outnumbered by Omega Red's puppets who were humans.

They were armed with the lethal bullets made of the power aid drink.

Omega Red had mutant use psychic blasts on each of the X-Men.

One by one they fell screaming because of the pain their heads were having.

Lance and the Brotherhood got there to stop a group of mutants but were too late the X-Men were dead.

Lance ran to Kitty and held her fragile lifeless body.

He put his face on her shoulder ran his fingers through her hair.

He turned around angry and ran at Omega Red.  
  
Lance woke up in a break of sweat.

He ran his hands through his hair and felt the sweat from the nightmare.

Lance went into bathroom and took a shower to wash away the sweat from the nightmare.

Lance changed into his ripped jeans and black t-shirt and brown leather vest.

He went out to the living room.

"Something's going on downtown yo". Said Toad.

Pietro turned the volume up on the TV.

"Let's go downtown for the details". The reporter said.

The camera showed destruction of a mutant with extreme power that has strange markings on its face.  
  
Lance caught the face of the mutant and remembered his dream he had.

Lance said the name Omega Red. Fire was everywhere.

"We will keep you posted with further developments with this story". Said the reporter.

Pietro flipped to another channel and saw the X-Men were downtown fighting.

"Lance looked and saw Kitty on the TV.

"Kitty". Lance said.

"We have to go". He said.

The rest of the Brotherhood looked at him and nodded.

When bits of the ceiling were coming down on them.

Lance didn't want his nightmare to become a reality.

He changed into his Avalanche uniform and the others in their uniforms.

They got into Lance's jeep and headed downtown.  
  
When the Brotherhood got there were cars burning and turned over.

They looked down the street and saw another group of mutants.

A woman with blond hair dressed head to toe in white called White Queen was giving psychic blasts to Jean Grey who was screaming.

Scott was trying to run to Jean when Psylocke another mutant started blasting at him with shrapnel from buildings Scott was knocked down by White Queen's mind control.

A man with a body of solid red metal and long coils that are lethal when it touches anyone stood on the street.

A woman with dark purple hair was materializing objects from her mind.

A man with blue hair was shrieking a horrible sound that breaking all the glass in buildings and in cars.

"Let's play". Said the woman with purple hair.

She materialized cars from her mind and was shooting them at Wanda. Toad jumped and grabbed Wanda saving her from the impact.  
  
A sentinel grabbed Kitty but she phased out of its grasp.

Banshee's call sent a part of gravel heading toward Jean Grey who was still on the ground from White Queen's attack.

Blob got in front of Jean Grey protecting her from the incoming gravel.

The Gravel pushed him down but he grabbed the piece of gravel and threw it back at Psylocke.

The gravel hit Psylocke down on the ground hard.  
  
Kitty and Rogue phased from the ground where Rogue had her hand exposed and grasped White Queen's face.

She absorbed White Queen's power and White Queen fell to the ground.

She concentrated and began giving Omega Red psychic blasts.

He began feeling the pain.

He sent in Psylocke who was getting up from the Gravel bruised and angry.

She sent violent waves of energy toward the X-Men and the Brotherhood.

Lance put his hands on the ground concentrating making violent tremors that sent Psylocke violently to the ground.

Rogue touched Psylocke's skin and absorbed her power.

Logan was knocked to the ground by Banshee.

Rogue touched Logan and absorbed his power.

Wanda was putting Banshee in the air and Pietro ran around Banshee at super speed creating a wind storm.

Toad slimed Banshee in the face making it so the mutant could not shriek anymore.

Bobby Drake then froze Banshee into a chunk of ice.  
  
Omega Red went over to Psylocke who was lifeless because of her injuries that she had from Lance's impact and that Rogue had drained her of power.

He became very angry and turned looking at Lance.

"You"! Omega Red saw Kitty and grabbed her holding his lethal coils up to her neck.

Lance became very angry and began yelling creating tremors.

"Lance!" Kitty screamed.

"I could take her life force now". Said Omega Red.

"You fucking bastard". Said Lance angry.

"Everyone get out of here this is between me and him". Said Lance with anger.

"But" Rogue said.

"Now"! Lance said stomping his foot which sent a tremor down the street emphasizing his point.

The X-Men left and the Brotherhood members left their leader to fight.

Omega Red knocked Kitty to the ground hard.

This enraged Lance.

"You'll wish you never did that".

Said Lance as he stomped his foot which made the ground come up like a wave.

He put his hands out making the ground push Omega Red to the ground.  
  
Kitty was unconscious on the ground.

Omega Red got up from the ground bleeding.

He shot his coils out at Lance.

Lance dodged the attack by forming a wall of earth around him.

Omega Red shot his coils out at Lance grabbing Lance's leg.

He threw Lance into a wall and then dropped him.

Lance got up bloody and his uniform torn.  
  
Lance stood up yelling throwing his arms in the air which caused the whole street to come up.

He brought his hands down which pounded Omega Red into the ground violently.

Omega Red shot his coils out at Lance.

Lance couldn't dodge the attack because Omega Red had the Coil circle around Lance.

The coil struck Lance in the side.

Lance pressed his hands together and pushed his hands out making a huge earthquake sending Omega Red down into the ground crushing him with the impact.

The Tremor awoke Kitty.

Lance collapsed on the ground. Kitty ran to him.

She fell onto her knees grabbing Lance's hand and holding his hand to her cheek.

Tears were coming down her face.

"Lance don't die".

"You can't leave me". She sobbed.

Kitty rested her head on Lance's chest.

A gloved hand rested on her shoulder.

Kitty lifted her head up and turned around and saw Rogue.

"I can drain him from the poison". Said Rogue.

She looked at Kitty whose face was drenched with tears.

"You can but will you be infected"? Kitty asked.

"No because I absorbed Logan's powers so the poison won't hurt me.

"We better work fast or he's not going to last". Rogue said.

"Please hurry Rogue. Said Kitty  
  
Rogue took her gloves off and put her hands on Lance's skin absorbing his power and draining him from the poison.

Kitty watched as Rogue absorbed him.

Rogue put her gloves back on.

"That's all I can do". Said Rogue.

"Thank you". Said Kitty.

She rushed to Lance's side and took her scarf out of her hair and pressed it on the wound.

She tied the scarf around his side.

The rest of the X-men gathered around Lance and the Brotherhood members gathered around their leader.  
  
They got Lance to the Hospital.

Lance was in a hospital bed in a room filled with flowers.

He slept through a whole week and almost into another week.

He woke up on Friday.

"Lance your awake". Said Kitty smiling.

Lance felt his side where his stitches were.

He turned to Kitty.  
  
"How long have you been here"? Asked Lance.

"Everyday", Replied Kitty.

"Really. I didn't think you would miss school for me". Said Lance.

"I didn't. I graduated last week". She said

. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You really scared me".

"I thought I was going to lose you". Said Kitty with tears streaming down her face.

Lance wiped her tears away and said" I'll never leave you".

Kitty kissed Lance.

"Kitty I'm going to leave the Brotherhood. I need a break from all of this shit". Said Lance in a deep voice.

"I never thought you would leave the Brotherhood". Said Kitty shocked.

"I think it's about time". Said Lance.

"When I get out of here will you come with me?" Asked Lance.

Kitty looked at his dark brown eyes and replied "I'll go anywhere as long as I am with you." Lance just smiled.  
  
Another week passed and Lance was released from the hospital.

At the Brotherhood House

Lance packed all his stuff together from his room.

"Will miss you yo". Said Toad.

"Yeah we won't have anyone to make cracks on". Said Pietro.

Blob and Wanda just looked at him and waved goodbye.

Lance turned to his buddies and said "See ya".

He closed the door and got into his jeep and drove to Xavier Institute to pick up Kitty.

Kitty said Goodbye to all her friends.

"See you Kitty". Said Kurt.

"Will miss a valuable member of our team". Said Scott.

"We'll miss you". Said Jean.

"I'm not much of a goodbye person so I'll just say we'll see ya around". Said Rogue.

"We'll miss you half-pint". Said Logan.

Ororo hugged Kitty.

"You'll always have a place in the X-Men". Said Professor Xavier.

Kitty carried her suitcases out and waved goodbye to everyone at the institute.

"I'll miss you all". Said Kitty.  
  
She went out the door and Lance loaded her suitcases in the back.

She and Lance got in the jeep and drove off.

As they were miles away from Bayville rain started to pour down.

Lance pulled into a parking lot until the rain settled down.

"Lance are you happy"? Kitty asked.

"Yeah I am because I finally found a place where I belong and that is with you". Lance said.

Kitty wrapped Lance's arms around her and he held her.

They kissed and the song For You was playing.

"This is a perfect ending for us". Lance said.

"No it's a new beginning for us." Said Kitty

While resting her head on his chest.  
  
The End

Songs used

For You by Smile Empty Soul

Truly Mad Deeply by Savage Garden

Scandalous by Mis-teeq

Heaven's a Lie by Lacuna Coil


End file.
